


stay for me

by firesheeep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Plotless, Sad, author wants to sleep, nct dream is kinda mentioned, word vomit
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: mark lee tidak pernah meminta ini, ia tidak tahu kalau akhirnya ia akan menjadi seperti inimark lee sudah berusaha





	stay for me

Malam itu, studio menjadi sunyi. Tak ada lagi suara ketikan di sebuah komputer dan tak ada lagi suara musik yang tersetel dengan volume yang sangat kencang sehingga saat ia mendengarkannya lewat earphone masih akan terdengar.

Ruangan itu berwarna hitam kusam dengan warna putih yang terlihat jelas sudah lama tidak di bersihkan dan di urus. Kaca jendela sudah dilapisi lapisan tipis debu dan dihiasi dengan sarang laba-laba yang semakin waktu semakin besar dan semakin menutupi jendela tersebut. Meja diruangan itu di penuhi dengan kertas-kertas penuh coret-coretan nada-nada lagu yang tadinya merupakan tempat pelampaisan emosinya. 

Disamping kertas-kertas tersebut duduk dengan manis sebuah laptop tua yang sekarang sudah terabaikan, nasibnya sama seperti kaca jendela.

Lampu yang biasa bertengger diatasnya sekarang sudah menghilang, entah dicopot atau mungkin jatuh. Pintunya terlihat kalau ada seseorang yang menyentilnya ia akan jatuh menjadi serpihan kayu dan debu. Bau apek memenuhi ruangannya, entah karena sudah lama tidak terurus atau karena atap diujung ruangan memiliki sebuah lubang besar sehingga saat hujan air akan masuk ke ruangan dengan mudahnya.

Di lantai putih pucatnya ada serpihan kaca yang melapisi lantai yang membuatnya bersinar di ruangan yang menyedihkan ini, saat melihatnya ia melihat masa depannya yang menghilang dan dilempar saja keluar dari jendela. Ia hanya bisa melihat kekecewaannya dulu saat menerima surat berwarna kuning tersebut dengan logo universitas favoritnya.

Luka yang dari dulu ia usahakan untuk tetap berada diujung hatinya kembali keluar dan menyesaki dadanya, menarik napas untuk menahan lututnya yang terasa lemah untuk tidak ambruk ke lantai. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan ke tengah ruangan itu, memerhatikan semua detail ruangan yang lama telah ia tinggalkan dan tak pernah ia sangka bahwa ia akan kembali lagi keruangan ini.

Terkadang ia berharap kalau waktu bisa diputar balik, ia ingin masa-masa saat ia lembur bekerja diruangan ini sampai jam 3 pagi mengerjakan sebuah lagu lalu dengan bangga ia bisa menunjukkan lagu itu ke teman-temannya. 

Ia tak bergerak, tangannya mengikuti semua gores-goresan abstrak yang terlukis di dinding-dinding hitam tersebut, matanya menemukan foto-foto polaroid teman-temannya yang digantung di dinding.

Ia seperti melihat dirinya di masa lalu, duduk di meja kecil itu sambil menuliskan nada-nada lagu barunya di kertas coret-coretan. Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia saat lagunya disukai orang dan melihat senyumnya terhapus karena sebuah surat.

Ia tak pernah mengerti mengapa industri musik sepertinya sangat membencinya dan tidak menginginkannya di dalamnya, saat ia pertama kali masuk ia ditentang oleh orang tuanya dan saat akhirnya disetujui oleh orang tuanya surat kuning tercinta itu sampai dirumahnya dan dialamatkannya padanya.

Pecahan kaca itu tidak akan pernah bisa diperbaiki bahkan dengan lem paling mahal didunia, seperti mimpinya yang sudah kandas bahkan sebelum ia memulainya.

Matanya melirik ke arah kertas-kertas lama yang sudah menguning itu, membaca lirik lagunya satupersatu dan semakin lama semakin susah untuk menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

Tangannya bertemu dengan laptop tersebut, jarinya menjadi ternodai dengan debu. Mengangkat salah satu alisnya, ia menyalakan laptop tersebut.

Ia tersenyum melihat wallpaper desktopnya yang berwarna hitam polos, ia teringat teman-temannya yang protes saat melihat semua gadget yang dimilikinya berwarna hitam, dan aplikasinya disetel menjadi night mode. Padahal itu karena ia sering memiliki sebuah ide tengah malam dan ia membenci saat ia membukan ponselnya matanya langsung diserang dengan cahaya padahal brightnessnya sudah diturunkan sampai ke yang paling rendah.

Mengarahkan cursornya kesalah satu file folder di desktopnya yang bernama ‘songs’

Tersenyum kecil melihat deretan-deretan file-file lagunya, mengklik salah satu lagu difolder itu yang bernama Dear Dream. Senyumnya makin melebar mendengar nada-nada yang begitu familiar ditelinganya. Tapi rasa itu semakin menahannya dari mengambil nafas. Rasa sesak itu kembali dan Mark Lee tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Mark Lee ingin itu semua kembali.

Mark Lee ingin teman-temannya kembali.

Ia berdiri, mendorong kursi yang ia duduki sampai terjatuh. Dear Dream masih menyala dan mendengarnya semakin membuat hati Mark semakin sakit.

Keluar dari ruangan itu dan sepertinya lagu itu terus mengejarnya, tak membiarkannya untuk kabur. Membuka pintu dengan kasar dan matanya mengenali semua detail koridor. 

Melihat foto-foto teman-temannya, Mark menutup matanya menghindari foto-foto yang terus menerus menghakiminya.

Koridor demi koridor ia lewati, dan tampaknya ia tak bisa menemukan jalan keluar.

Sampa akhirnya ia terjatuh di ruang tamu. Walaupun Mark sudah sangat jauh dari ruangan hitam itu, Dear Dream masih terdengar. 

Ia...

Ia tak pernah ingin pergi.

Ia tak pernah ingin keluar.

Ia tak pernah ingin berhenti mengejar mimpi di industri musik tapi tampaknya industri musik terlanjur menghancurkannya.

Tapi, akhirnya ia berhenti.

Mark Lee merupakan seorang pengecut yang tidak berani menghadapi masalahnya, menghadapi surat kuning dengan logo universitas favoritnya.

Mark Lee tidak berusaha, ia mundur.

Karena menurutnya lebih baik kecewa sekarang, daripada jatuh lebih dalam nantinya

**Author's Note:**

> ENTAR AKU BUAT TRANSLATEAN INGGRISNYA EHEH
> 
>  
> 
> twt : kopifiresheeep


End file.
